


[podfic series] Good as Gold

by Annapods



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Praise Kink, Service Kink, Sex As Character Study, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Eyes On Me :: 00:47:57 :: Team Sweden wins Worlds.Aftermath :: 02:33:45 :: Willy spends an evening getting almost everything he really wants.Written byVidriana.





	1. Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyes on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094168) by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana). 
  * Inspired by [Afterparty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138424) by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana). 



> Each chapter can kind of stand on its own. Also, Vidriana is currently working on the sequel (!!!), so that's why this is marked as incomplete.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik looks down at himself, then around the room and notes that everyone else is already stripped down to their shorts, while he still hasn't even taken off his pads. Hastily he reaches down to the first buckle holding them in place, but a hand stops him.
> 
> Team Sweden wins Worlds.
> 
> 00:47:57 :: Written by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana).

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/542ohs4e3s70t55/%5BHRPF%5D%20Good%20as%20Gold%20%281%20Eyes%20On%20Me%29.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1t5vSkoVtC3X-WjeFYH3zHVEARLlXbEok)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Vidriana for giving blanket permission to podfic!

**Song credits:** [Cover of Gold by Jesse J, by KtAmelia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfpqJh0ZvDU)

 


	2. Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now that I’ve gotten everyone’s attention,” Henke starts, amusement and satisfaction thick in his voice, “I think we can start this off properly.” Willy turns back around to face the others. They’re all, without a single exception, staring at him. 
> 
> Henke wraps an arm around him so that Willy’s back rests snugly against his chest. His breath ghosts along Willy’s ear, his voice low and intimate when he asks, “So? Which one do you want to start with?”
> 
> Willy spends an evening getting almost everything he really wants.
> 
> 02:33:45 :: Written by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana).

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b70g3gc3hct4mop/%5BHRPF%5D%20Good%20as%20Gold%20%282%20Afterparty%29.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16VZRbruibbXPXYo2Mj-9JOkQX2FD34gN)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Vidriana for giving blanket permission to podfic!

**Song credits:** [Cover of Gold by Jesse J, by KtAmelia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfpqJh0ZvDU)

 


End file.
